


Sir! - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

by AbsintheBunny



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Kinky, Naughty, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsintheBunny/pseuds/AbsintheBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to surprise Tom in a very naughty way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir! - A Tom Hiddleston Smut

It was a normal Sunday afternoon, me and Tom had gone over to my mom’s house for dinner as usual and all was well. However there is always that one moment in time when your mother decides to pull out your infant photos and show them off, embarrassing you to hell and back. Tom was cooing over my chubby baby pictures, pictures of me falling asleep in strange positions and the most notorious picture of them all, when I decided to wear my mom’s makeup at age 6. The amount of photos in Toms lap got bigger and bigger and so did the volume of his laughing. 

‘Ohh look here are the ones just after she finished college, you were such a rebellious child.’ She said with a frown as she handed Tom the photo. I had gotten the privilege to attend an all-girl private college when I was younger to study music, however I wasn’t the average stuck up tart who flounced around daily looking for attention. Toms jaw dropped, you see we had to wear a uniform but because I was not one to conform I ‘altered my look’ so to say. His eyes roamed over my uniform on the image, I don’t think he blinked once. In my final year just like most of my other friends I couldn’t give a fuck, I was obsessed with metal music and didn’t want to be the ‘Young Swan’ that they tried to mould us into ready for marrying the first rich old guy we could get our hands on. So I did what any 18 year old would do…. I rebelled in any way I could. 

He was still looking at the picture of me whilst my mom was waffling on about some other nonsense we didn’t care about. His grip on my hand grew stronger and I saw his Adams apple bob with a dry swallow. I'm guessing a short plaid pleated skirt with knee high socks and rubber heeled shoes really did it for him, not to mention I wore a white button down shirt with half of the buttons not done up, my tie hung low and badges on the sides of my shirt displaying profanity. (I did anything to piss those prudes off) My hair was dyed dark red and in low messy pigtails at each side of my head, black lined eyes and pink lip gloss completed my look however the fact that I was giving the camera the finger with a lolly pop hanging from my mouth completed the picture. I giggled at the image of me, remembering all the trouble me and my friends used to get ourselves into. ‘You really should have behaved more at that college, you and those friends of yours wreaked havoc on weekly occasions!’ My mom never got used to my anarchistic ways. 

The clock was just about to strike 5pm so me and Tom picked up and left the house, on the drive home I was telling Tom the insane amounts of trouble I used to get into. ‘I never knew how I managed to get the A grades I achieved in the subjects I took because the teachers were always trying to kick me out!’ I giggled to him as we pulled up outside our house and wandered in. Tom was still speechless from when he looked at the pictures of me. ‘Tom are you ok?’ I said whilst gently touching his arm. He looked at me with his dreamy eyes, ‘Yes…. Yes I'm fine; it’s just that uniform….’ He was getting closer to me, cornering me so I couldn’t move; a seductive smile came across his angelic face as he leaned in towards my ear. ‘Looks like someone was a very naughty school girl’ He said in that voice that constantly dripped with sex. ‘Well it’s a shame I can’t show you how naughty I was as Luke will be here to pick you up in half an hour, so hold your horses big boy.’ You whispered back whilst planting a big open mouth kiss on his pulsing neck. He had an interview somewhere early tomorrow morning and he didn’t want a fuss so he decided to travel there tonight so he could make it back home without being stressed after the interview had concluded. 

He let out a muffle groan before grabbing my hand so I could help him pack for his trip. What he didn’t know was that I was planning a nice little ‘welcome home’ package for him when he returns tomorrow night. I saw him off with an irresistible kiss and he promised he would be home as early as he could, with a pinch of my bottom and a quick giggle he was gone. The next day I knew he would be home just after dinner so I set off to my mums house, she was out of town for the day and gave me a spare key for emergencies so I let myself in and went up to my old room. Looking around it was so weird to be back in this room, posters of nu metal bands lined the walls and y old amp lay in the corner, however I was after something more specific. I went into the clothes drawer and rooted around until finally, right at the depths of the deep drawer my fingers brushed a bag, pulling it out with a huge smile I peeked into and found what I was looking for….. my school uniform. After tiding away the rest of the drawer and having one last snoop around my room I left my mom’s house and returned to my own. When I got home I quickly had dinner as time was getting on and I went to see if the old uniform still fit me.

To my utter surprise it did, washing away all the worries I had lately that I had put on weight. I had decided to wear a lacy black bra but skip on the panties to give him an extra surprise. I let the shirt be buttoned three quarters of the way up, showing a little of my bra off to excite him when he saw me. My old short skirt hung low on my hips and went perfectly with my knee high socks and heeled school shoes. Everything was completed with some sexy makeup and my iconic cute messy pigtails. I managed to dig a lolly pop out of the cupboard to finish off my look. I went into our room to see when I look like and I couldn’t help myself from letting out a mischievous giggle, I looked like every head teachers nightmare, and also like the exact copy of the young rebellious girl in the photo however I had the bonus of slightly larger boobs and no panties. I looked at the clock and Tom was due back any minute so I went downstairs and into the front room ready to surprise him. I perched myself right on the edge of our thick wooden table so that my feet dangled, I heard the car pull up and a wave of excitement coursed through me, it was now or never. 

‘Darling I'm home!’ Tom sang out whilst walking through the porch. After not hearing a response but knowing I was in the house he set out searching for me, looking in the kitchen, hall, reading room, bathroom and then the bedroom he had no luck until he finally suspected that I was in the front room. As he strode in with his long legs he abruptly stopped in his tracks and stared at me. I gave him a smile and slowly swung my legs making my skirt ride even higher than it already was, his eyes raked over me and he walked closer and closer to my body. Without saying anything I cupped the side of his head with both of my hands and brought him in for a warming erotic kiss, I couldn’t help myself from moaning into his mouth when his tongue crept its way past my lips and teased my own. We broke for breath, ‘Sir I hope you’re not mad at me for what happened whilst you were away.’ I said whilst looking deeply into his lustful eyes. ‘Whatever happened? Have you been naughty?’ He whispered, looking like if I got any closer to him he would lose all control. ‘Ohh yes sir I've been very bad’ I grabbed his hand and placed it under my skirt so he could feel my bare skin. ‘You see sir…. I've gotten all wet, and I don’t know what to do, will you help me?’ 

That was the line that pushed him over the edge, he grabbed me by my tie and pulled me in for an open mouth rough kiss, scooping me up and throwing me over his shoulder and delivering a rough spank to my bare behind. ‘Ohh Miss Hiddleston, I'm afraid I'm going to have to help you a lot with that.’ He said with pride as he took me upstairs to our bedroom. He placed me on the floor in front of me and noticed the lolly I had in my hand and he raised his eyebrows, ‘You were planning on eating that were you? Well my sweet I have something better you can suck on’ He must have said that because I was hungrily staring at the bulge hidden behind his trousers. I gave in… and I gave Tom what he was asking for, sinking to my knees with a lustful moan I pulled his hard cock out of his trousers and gave a long lick from the base to his throbbing leaking tip. I looked up at him before taking him whole in my mouth, holding back my gag reflex and taking as much as I could into my throat. He let out the most sexual moan before grabbing onto my pigtails and slowly fucking my mouth, ‘Uhh, you have definitely been a naughty girl Miss Hiddleston, that mouth of yours is positively a sin.’ He managed to huff out before pulling me off him and back into my feet. ‘However I think I can help you with your little problem’ He took his trousers off completely and sat down on the huge leather chair positioned in the corner of the room and motioned me to climb on top. 

I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, kissing a trail down his chest then back up again to his neck, Tom then unbuttoned my shirt and took off the strapless red lace bra I wore under it so he could kiss and suck my nipples, sending me into a moaning frenzy. ‘Sir I want you, I want you now, I promise I will be a good girl.’ Tom moaned between my breasts and shoved my skirt up before taking it off me. He looked down and let out a low growl when he saw my shaved sopping wet pussy begging to be filled. He lifted me up slightly before lining himself up with my opening and let go, letting me sink down to the base of his cock, we both let out blissful moans as he was fully seated inside me, stretching me deliciously to me limit. He looked up at me, gripping tightly at my waist trying to hold back from ponding up into my tight pussy. ‘Show me you’re a good girl little one, fuck me like you mean it.’ He grunted out and that pushed me over, he wanted to get fucked, he was going to get it. I started bouncing on top of him at a regular pace, the slick noises coming from below made me get wetter and Tom’s perfect face made me feel so turned on. 

He started pulling me down onto his cock at a faster pace, eyes glued to my pert breasts bouncing in his face. He brought his thumb to my engorged clit and started rubbing circles over it sending me into overdrive. I started screaming ‘Sir, SIR! Oh my gosh you’re so big…. Uhh you feel so good inside me’ I took his other hand and put his index finger into my mouth and started sucking which made him start to moan louder, he always said I looked cute with something in my mouth. The walls of my pussy started fluttering around his large cock thus making him thrust deeper into my pussy. ‘Come…Come for me my filthy little whore, let me fill up your cunt with my seed’ Hearing such language from a man who wouldn’t say boo to a goose sent me over the edge. I pulled myself down and held onto his shoulders for dear life, I thrust my head back and screamed out my pleasure whilst I milked his cock for everything I had. Whilst I was floating on my cloud of intense pleasure I heard Tom yell out some profanities before he peaked, filling me to overflowing with his hot cum. 

I sat back and watched with a soft moan him slip out of me; I couldn’t help my fingers slide down to my opening to scoop up some of his seed before sucking it off my hand. Tom’s eyes couldn’t grow any wider. He pulled me into a teasing kiss before whispering into my ear, ‘You will always be my filthy girl, now get onto the bed Miss Hiddleston I have another lesson to teach you’. I scooted onto the bed, legs spread before him before looking innocently into his eyes….. ‘Right away Sir,’

Least to say I was going to be top of the class.


End file.
